


ineffable

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rimming, but its the first time they're having heat sex, first heat, its not the first time they've had sex, ive got no idea how to tag for that, the sex is in chp2 which is based somewhere post-kerberos, they're both pining for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>ineffable</b><br/>/ɪnˈɛfəb(ə)l/<br/><i>adjective</i><br/>too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jokkingright asked for: Hope your still accepting prompts, and if no one's asked for one yet, can we get an Alpha!Shiro, Omega!Keith fic. Maybe when they first catch each other's scent? Orrrr~~ First heat? ;DDD
> 
> Keith's around 18 and a half when his first heat hits. Shiro's a couple of months shy of 24.

Shiro’s on his way back to his room when the scent hits him. He pauses mid-step, sniffing curiously. It’s an omega, that much is easy enough to tell. But it’s an omega he hasn’t scented before. An omega with an _incredibly_ enticing smell.

 

He’s hard pressed to describe it. It’s like petrichor and dust and lightning. Desert storms and brown skies. An ominous, heavy rumble on the dark horizon. Shiro licks his lips, surprised he doesn’t actually taste the fine particles on his tongue. The alpha in him _wants_.

 

Heart thrumming, Shiro follows the scent down the academy hallways and come across a figure slumped against the wall. The omega’s scent hovers around him like a thunder cloud, electricity crackling when he scents Shiro approaching him and snarls, “Stay away from me!”

 

Shiro immediately holds up his hands, indicating peace. “Okay.”

 

The cadet’s eyes narrow with distrust, eyeing Shiro’s naked palms before they squeeze shut with a curse. He’s pretty, Shiro notes immediately, despite his flushed and ruffled state.

 

His scent spikes, enough so that Shiro’s alpha-side purrs with interest and delight. There’s no controlling the lustful swoop of his stomach but Shiro _can_ push his instincts down.

 

“Is this your first heat?” Shiro asks, voice as low and soothing as he can make it.

 

He notes the way the cadet’s arm clenches in his uniform, the tightness in his jaw. Something akin to defeat flashes in violet eyes before they turn away. “Just leave me alone.”

 

The younger man takes a wobbly step forward, shoulder dragging against the wall. Shiro follows at a respectful distance. He’s got to hand it to the guy’s stubborn determination. The omega trudges on, glaring at the few people who pause and tentatively ask if they can help. But, as Shiro expected, there comes a point where the omega cannot help but be overwhelmed by what he’s going through.

 

When the cadet falls to his knees, panting against the wall, Shiro moves to help. But stop himself just before he touches the trembling shoulders. It’s like standing in the middle of a lightening storm being that close to this guy. Shiro can feel the hair on his arms rising, taste electricity on his tongue as he says, “The infirmary is right around the corner. You're almost there.”

 

Dark eyes slowly rise up to meet his. Shiro feels something at the core of him _shake_ when their eyes finally meet, breath catching in his lungs. The cadet struggles for control, panting, “Why…are you doing this? Why're you here?”

 

“I can’t want to help you just because?” Shiro asks, wondering what it would be like to receive a kind look from this omega rather than a distrustful one. Like the kind he’s getting right now.

 

Shaking his head, the omega grinds out through clenched teeth, “Alpha’s don’t want to help omega’s out _just because_.”

 

That makes him wonder what kind of alpha’s this guy’s been around to make him believe such a thing. “I do though.”

 

With a disbelieving snort-laugh, the younger man replies, “Sure.” and pushes himself back up to his feet. At least, he tries.

 

He stumbles back to his knees and this time, there’s no stopping Shiro’s instincts to catch him before he falls. The omega snarls at the contact, making Shiro jerk back immediately, hands up again.

 

In his first year as a cadet, there had been a dust storm like no other. Shiro has vivid memories of the sky turning dark and winds whipping furiously against metal and chrome. More vivid is the taste of dust and the dryness on his tongue when he and his team had been told to venture out and make sure all the vehicles were moved inside.

 

As the omega enters deeper into his heat, Shiro finds himself flashing back to that memory. He can feel the wind cutting against his cheek and dust catching in the back of his throat. The urge to touch and reassure the omega (and scent him, oh _god_ does Shiro want to scent him so badly) is like trying to hold a bucking stallion in place. It takes his entire effort and concentration to subdue it, leather reins creaking and straining the entire time.

 

“Please just…” Shiro helplessly searches for the right words to convince the omega that all he _really_ wants to do is help before settling for complete earnestness, “I really just want to help.”

 

He sees the omega struggle to retain his consciousness, murky desire giving way to sharp awareness. There’s a long moment where Shiro knows his words are being weighed for their trust. And he holds the omega’s gaze, hoping his sincerity will come through.

 

“If you try _anything_ ,” the omega pants out, “I’ve got a knife on me and I _will_ use it.”

 

The unusual threat is enough to make Shiro’s military training to take over, “It’s against regulations to carry a weapon inside the academy.”

 

With a wheezy almost laugh, the omega shakes his head, “You’re a weird one.” And holds his arm out for Shiro to take.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Shiro replies, taking care to wrap his hand around the cadet’s covered wrist before helping him up to his feet. He’s a couple of inches shorter than Shiro, which means he’s got to bend over a little after getting his arm around Shiro’s shoulders. “I’m Shiro by the way.”

 

The cadet nods weakly, letting Shiro carry most of his weight as they hurry towards the infirmary, “Keith Kogane.”

 

His name clicks almost immediately. “Oh,” Shiro shoots the younger man a surprised look. “I’ve heard of you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

It’s been hard not too given all the instructors and officers who have been comparing Keith’s performance with Shiro’s. Saying that with a little more training and a lot more discipline, Keith could make as fine an officer as Shiro, if not better.

 

Keith lets out another almost laugh, “And I’ve heard of you too, Takashi Shirogane. And no offense but I can’t say the same”

 

Sheepish embarrassment makes his cheeks turn red but Keith’s dry reply has him choking on a laugh. “Fair enough,” Shiro concedes, hefting Keith higher against his side as they turn the corner. Through the layers of clothes they’ve got on, Shiro can tell Keith’s body is hitting a feverish point. “Just a couple more steps. You’re almost there.”

 

Nodding, Keith’s throat clicks as he swallows and shuffles the last few feet forward. He’s leaning his entire weight on Shiro by the time they’re standing in front of the academy’s clinic. Keith’s barely conscious as the nurse on-duty has Shiro helping her get Keith to one of the safe rooms.

 

“That’ll be all,” she tells Shiro before turning to Keith.

 

Shiro nods, feeling a headache building as he moves away from Keith. He’s by the door when the weak sound of Keith calling his name has his turning around.

 

Dark, dark blue eyes lock with his. They’re filled with quiet gratitude when Keith whispers, “Thanks.”

 

It’s like a storm gathering on the horizon; black clouds, ominous rumbling, and flashes of lightning. Shiro knows trouble when he sees it and knows in his heart of hearts, there’s going to be no avoiding this.

 

“Any time,” he croaks out before stumbling out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do a nsfw continuation so lmao 
> 
> Prompt: "*bows down to your abo sheith ficlet* god i. can i. ask for some. good ol fashioned NSFW aftermath. is that an ok thing to ask for. cus lemme tell ya. that fic. *clasps hands together and sheds a happy tear*" from DHR0607

It’s been two years since the last time he went into heat but Keith remembers the symptoms of it well enough. The irritableness, the vague pressure in the back of his head that solidifies into a headache, and above all, the ever increasing desire to crawl into a sweet-smelling nest and rut.

 

His first heat had been terrible. Stuck in one of the academy’s rut rooms, skin burning and soul aching for a companion he didn’t have. It wasn’t an experience he wanted to repeat so he’d gone on blockers immediately afterwards.

 

But they’re millions of miles away from Earth and there’s no way to replicate the suppressants. Which means he’ll _have_  to go through his heat again. Only this time, he won’t be alone.

 

Shiro pauses before the bed, pulling out of the kiss to huskily say, “You could still ask H-”

 

Keith cuts him off with a hard shake, “I want you.” _I trust you._ He takes hold of his shirt and pulls it off, eager to start for so many reasons. Most of all? Keith can’t wait to learn what Shiro feels against his naked skin.

 

The older paladin’s eyes sweep over his frame. Keith can’t help but feel 15 instead of 20, worried about whether or not the girl he likes likes him back. But then Shiro’s eyes drag up, filled with a hunger that pools heat at the base of Keith’s spine.

 

Shiro is quick to peel his own shirt off and reel Keith back in. Gone are the hesitant touches from before. There’s only rising heat and desire as they fall back into bed. 

 

Hunger gnaws at his bones. Makes him raise his knees and drag them against Shiro’s thighs in a stupid attempt to push his pants down because his hands are too busy learning what Shiro’s back feels like. “Shiro…” Keith can’t help but whine, desperate and lust-struck.

 

He’s grateful, oh so grateful, that Shiro doesn’t laugh and only nods, frantically moving to get them both naked. It’s a little exhilarating to know that Shiro’s as affected by this as Keith is. Keith grins up at the ceiling, laughing a little when Shiro’s enthusiastic yank has Keith slipping a couple of inches lower on the bed. Another yank and his pants, and underwear, are history.

 

Shiro and his grin immediately come into view, his hands pulling Keith all the way into his lap. “Still with me?”

 

Keith nods, trying and failing not to turn red when he feels Shiro’s hardness pressing against his ass. _God,_ he feels so big and _thick._ How is Keith going to manage taking him in?

 

That thought, the very idea of having Shiro in him, sends a spiral of heat and want through him. It’s like being hit on the head, only instead of pain, desire jolts through his system. The storm in his system gathers, dark clouds hanging low with the promise of rain.

 

Keith groans, hefting himself up to press his tongue against Shiro’s jugular. He tastes pine, citrus, and raindrops. A lush oasis in a desert. A broad hand comes to rest at the nape of his neck, holding Keith in place. Who moans and presses longer, harder kisses on the pale skin as Shiro bares more of his neck.

 

“You taste so good,” Keith mumbles senselessly, pressing his teeth to the meat of Shiro’s shoulder. His fully-hard and dripping cock drags against Shiro’s abs, leaving behind trails of pre-come. In between his cheeks, the wetness gathers and drips until Keith squirms.

 

Shiro sighs, falling back with Keith on top of him. The quiet ‘fwumph’ burrows under Keith’s groan, enjoying how this new position makes it easier to grind his ass against Shiro’s dick. 

 

Another rumble of thunder. Any second now, the storm will break with spectacular violence. The heady fogginess which precedes his heat rises, making him feel dizzy with desire. He whispers Shiro’s name, trying desperately hard to somehow, _somehow_  get Shiro’s dick in him without actually using his hands.

 

Something close to sob knocks against the back of Keith’s teeth. He clenches his teeth, shaking against Shiro’s chest while pleading, “Shiro… I need…”

 

“Shhh,” Shiro croons, hands slipping down to squeeze his ass. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

 

The quiet confidence in his voice, coupled with the quick kiss he presses to Keith’s head, is the first drop of rain falling on parched soil. It makes Keith tremble because he never thought… Never _ever_  expected that being with an alpha he liked could make him feel so _much._ So much so that Keith feels he will shatter and fall apart and never be whole again.

 

Which, is a thought that makes him shake. Lightning splits the sky into pieces at the realization that Keith would be more than okay with Shiro breaking him. Because then he will wholly belong to Shiro. And Keith… is _more_ than okay with that.

 

The storm breaks. Sheet after sheet of rain falls down; a summer storm turning into a flash floor. Keith cries out, sobbing when the crown of Shiro’s dick catches against Keith’s slick hole but fails to go in. Chokes on the alpha’s name when he _finally_  pushes in.

 

With a soft curse, Shiro rolls them over and pushes in all the way. Spreading Keith’s legs wide open. Keith feels a little on display like this but the heat in Shiro’s eyes has him wantonly spreading his thighs more instead of pulling them close. 

 

His body _trembles_  at the reaction the move invokes from Shiro. The alpha scent that pours out of him and over Keith delights him down to his core. As does the knowledge that he’s pleased his alpha. It’s _stupid_  how _deeply_  it pleases him to know that Shiro likes what he sees.

 

Another thing that delights him to a stupid degree? Is how wonderful their combined scents are. 

 

Like a raindrop caught on a cactus flower. The cool sweetness of a ripe orange. The tartness of fresh lemonade. Biting down on a mint leaf. The electric thrill of chasing a thunderstorm, embracing it with open arms and a laugh because the cool water feels so incredible on heated skin. 

 

Keith turns his face and kisses Shiro’s wrist, mouthing the smooth metal and groaning into it as the other man starts to move. His gentleness barely lasts more than a few strokes, a sentiment Keith appreciates because all he wants right now is to be well and truly fucked by Shiro’s dick. And knotted. Dear _god_ , he wants Shiro’s knot _so bad_.

 

The mattress shifts next to his head. “Don’t say things like that,” Shiro moans against his cheek, fingers curling into Keith’s hair. Keith cracks an eye open. Shiro’s down on his elbows now, hips snapping in and out of Keith with a steady rhythm. His expression, his complete attention being locked onto Keith, makes the omega writhe with delight.

 

“Why not?” Keith help but purr, tightening his legs around Shiro’s hips before matching his pace. 

 

The tug of Shiro’s fingers _aches_. Keith wants the touch to burn into his bones, a permanent scar left of their joining. “I’m not going to be able to control myself if you do,” Shiro gasps in warning.

 

Keith braces his feet and matches Shiro’s thrust, moaning at the obscene slapping sound that bounces against the walls. He’s _so wet_. Keith’s _never_  been this slick _ever_. “I don’t want you too,” Keith confesses brokenly, feeling his heat sinking in fully because the last of his control is swept away. “I want you to fuck me till I can’t move. Knot me and fill me up so I-”

 

He never gets to finish because Shiro’s mouth presses against his. The alpha’s tongue catches his words turned into a moan and swallows them whole. His hands hold Keith’s hips in place and rut into him with nothing but pure hunger. There’s no finesse, no skill involved. _Just_  the desire to come.

 

Fisting the sheets, Keith arches off the bed with a loud moan. Yes, _this_  is what he wants for his first orgasm. Wants to be filled to the point that no one else will compare. Wants to be taken apart by trusted hands before being lovingly put back together. Wants Shiro, utterly and completely.

 

Shiro’s name falls from his lips like a prayer. A benediction. Maybe if he says his name a hundred times, Keith will be blessed with all of Shiro’s love. Each little gasp tightens Shiro’s grip just a little bit more, twisting the coil in Keith’s gut in return. He’s close. So _painfully_  close to orgasm, one hand frantically jerking himself off, when Shiro knots him.

 

There’s teeth biting down on his neck. Hair tickling the underside of his jaw. A groan pressed into his jugular. Bruises blooming on his hips. Muscled thighs pushing his legs open to the extreme. A knot swelling inside him. Keith processes them all within a second and commits each feeling to memory for eternity. 

 

His orgasm rips through him. There’s no warning. Just a flash of light streaking across the sky before a bolt of lightening crashes down onto a tree and splits it in two. Keith’s body locks down, fingers stripping the near painful orgasm out of him as he moans and continues to rock against Shiro’s knot.

 

He comes for what feels like forever, ribbons of slick, white decorating his chest. _Whines_  in distress because it’s not enough. Sure this has taken the edge off but Keith needs more. He needs… he _needs…_

 

Shiro is there immediately, peppering kisses over Keith’s face before beginning to move again. It’s slower this time. More deliberate and intimate because Shiro keeps whispering to him about how good he feels. Keith feels tears gathering in his eyes. Squeezes them shut and pretends he’s not crying because this… he can almost pretend Shiro loves him.

 

“Don’t cry baby,” Shiro tells him, delicately kissing each tear trail away. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you.”

 

Keith bites his lips to keep from pleading for Shiro’s love. Turns his words to pitiful whines and works his hips in a counter rhythm so that the knot presses against his prostate with just the right amount of pressure. Grinds harder and harder until he comes again.

 

The rain peters off but Keith knows its just a quiet patch. He closes his eyes and exhales, grunting when Shiro falls on him like dead weight. “How long does your heat last?” 

 

“Two days,” Keith answers, wondering which would be better: draping his arm around Shiro’s waist or his shoulders before giving up and settling for somewhere in between. “Might be shorter because I’m with you.”

 

Shiro presses an open-mouthed kiss against Keith’s collarbone and his heart aches. “How long does your … uhh… how long are we gonna be stuck together?” Keith asks, face aflame.

 

“I guess 20, 30 minutes.”

 

“You guess?” Keith asks in confusion. “You’re not sure how long your knot lasts?’

 

He feels the embarrassed tension gathering in Shiro’s shoulder blades and the shrug under which he tries to hide it under, “When I’m on my own it takes 15 minutes but it’s supposed to be longer when you’re with someone.”

 

Keith’s eyes fly open his surprise, staring down at Shiro’s head, “You’ve never…?”

 

“Nope,” Shiro shakes his head, his hair tickling Keith’s neck. 

 

He tries not to let that go to his head, or worse, his heart. But there’s no stopping the elation that fills him at the thought that this is a first that they share. Keith grins up at thin air, squeezing Shiro’s shoulders but saying nothing.

 

As Shiro nuzzles closer, the small shift makes Keith shiver underneath him. He moves to cup Shiro’s jaw and pulls him into a long kiss. Keith pours all his hope, all of his love, into the tender contact. Holds it for as long as possible before pulling away, lungs burning with effort.

 

There’s a brightness in Shiro’s eyes when he gazes down at him. Wondering and awed as he asks, “What was that for?”

 

“Just for being you,” Keith answers with complete truthfulness. 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s not that Keith doesn’t believe in hope. It’s just that sometimes, he thinks its dangerous to hope. Experience has taught him that building expectations on a foundation of a single good experience will result in a fall.  More often than not, it's going to be an ugly spill resulting in blood spill across the ground and a scar that'll last a lifetime.

 

 _Experience_  has taught Keith this.

 

But it still doesn’t stop him from hoping that maybe Shiro likes him. 

 

Keith can’t forget the heat they'd spent together. The sound of Shiro’s earnest voice promising to give him everything echoes in Keith's ears. He shakes remembering the way Shiro had looked at him as he’d choked on the alpha’s name as he'd come. Feels his heart thud painfully hard in his chest recalling that they’d shared their first heat experiences with each other.

 

 _No one else knows what Shiro’s knot feels like inside of them_.  _I'm the only one who knows._

 

It is _that_  thought that spurs him to approach Shiro outside of their respective heats. He feels foolishly, dangerously hopeful asking Shiro if they could partner up when either of them need ‘a helping hand.’

 

Shiro’s wide eyed look of surprise makes Keith doubt himself for a cold eternity. 

 

He read the signs wrong. He’d made a miscalculation. His hopes were going to come crumbling down.

 

Then Shiro had shakily asked, “What _exactly_  does that mean?”

 

And that's how they become lovers. More or less. Sneaking into each others rooms in the dead of 'night'. Kissing in darkened corridors, hands down each others pants, gasping into each others mouths. It spurns Keith on, making him bolder and bolder. Makes him share more with Shiro than he ever would have dared. 

 

"Sometimes," he explains to Shiro as they sit facing each other on the alpha’s bed, "I just want to enjoy the foreplay part of sex. Get a couple of fingers in me and just… enjoy how full I feel. Tease myself. Build up to this really…. soft orgasm. It feels really good. Can you do that?"

 

"I’m not sure how," Shiro replies quietly, but uncertainty turns quickly to determination. "Tell me how."

 

Keith presses his hot cheek against the sheets, exhaling low and long when Shiro pushes a third finger into him. How long have they been at this? There’s no way to tell but it feels like it’s been hours. He's been lost in Shiro's touch and his scent for  _ages_ and Keith has never felt more alive.

 

A hot kiss brands the base of his spine, birthing a fresh tremor that runs through Keith’s body. “Still good?” Shiro asks from behind him. 

 

Cracking one eye open, Keith peers at ~~his~~ the alpha. Shiro’s kneeling behind him, fully dressed save his shirtless vest. There’s a deep pink flush coloring his cheeks as his eyes keep ticking back to his fingers buried all the way in Keith.

 

“Yeah,” Keith breathes out, smoothly rolling his body back into the digits even as he squeezes down on them. “Keep going.”

 

Shiro’s Adam’s apple bobs. His fingers twist and pull out, push back in. Following the lazy rhythm he’d taught Shiro to follow when they’d started this. Keith’s eye shuts of its own accord, body intent on enjoying the lazy waves of pleasure washing over his shore.

 

His inner thighs are wet with slick. Thick, shiny drops dripping down trembling muscles. Keith wonders if his wetness is dripping down Shiro’s hand as well. He hopes it does. He wants his scent to transfer onto the alpha’s hand, seep into the soft parts of his Galra hand and give away where it’s been. Let his scent transfer onto everything Shiro touches. Let their combined scent tell a story that needs no explanation. 

 

Keith rubs his sweat soaked forehead into the sheets, hips jerking as careful fingers rub, rub, rub against his prostate. His dick twitches and drips, adding to the wet spot right underneath it. A sweet ache burns in the pit of his stomach; A desire to come but also to keep riding this razors edge of almost but not enough pleasure.

 

The orgasm building up in his is lazy and deep. Unfathomable as the depths of the oceans itself but as gentle as the first raindrop on a cheek. Dizzy, Keith sucks in lungfuls of Shiro’s pleased alpha scent. It makes so much sense to him that Shiro’s scent is water-based. 

 

Not because it compliments Keith’s own desert-dry notes and fiery nature. But because it so perfectly sums Shiro up. His usual scent is the wet smell of petrichor and it turns Keith’s mouth dry. In bed, when alpha satisfaction and delight pours off him? His scent deepens. Sheets of rain sweeping over the ground. A spray of water against his face as an ocean wave crashes against the breakers. Keith could, and has, drunk from this well until his belly was filled and swollen. And found himself dry-mouthed and desperately greedy for  _more_.

 

Keith muffles a moan against his fist, fighting down the urge to bite on the sheets he’s hanging onto when Shiro’s warm palm cups his ass. Uses a thumb to spread him open. A spark of heat flashes in the pit of Keith's stomach, wondering how he looks like to Shiro. Wanton? Desperate? Alluring? A mix of the three or something else completely?

 

“You’re _so_ wet, baby.” Shiro murmurs in obvious admiration. The omega side of him preens, pours out the want for more praise through his scent. “Just like you’re in heat.”

 

 _Yes,_  Keith thinks wildly, _I’m always in heat for you. Always want you. Always want this_.

 

Shivering, he drops his hips and drags the tip of his dick against the sheets, through the puddle of his own come. Smears it further into the fabric with the intent to have the scent sink into the bed itself. Keith wants to drive the of his scent of desire into the very metal itself so that all Shiro will remember, all he’ll think about when he’s in his room, is Keith. 

 

Shiro’s fingers continue to pump slowly, soft wet sounds being born with every thrust in and out. They mix into the sound of the alpha’s heavy breathing and Keith’s quiet moans as his orgasm approaches. It’s going to be a deep and intense one, Keith knows it. He eagerly rocks back into Shiro’s fingers.

 

The mattress shifts and sinks between his knees as Shiro moves. Keith moans as Shiro crooks his fingers, brushing against his prostate. Yelps, hips twitching forward in surprise, when he feels Shiro’s tongue pressing between his digits. 

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Keith whines, feeling more wetness welling up from his cock. He gasps, lungs struggling for oxygen as Shiro robs him of his ability to breathe.

 

The tip of the alpha’s tongue traces Keith’s stretched out rim. A broad palm pushes Keith’s legs apart, making room for Shiro to move in and use hard kisses to suck the wet drops of slick off muscled thighs. He pulls his fingers out and runs the flat of his tongue up Keith’s taint and slick hole. A high-pitched, desperate whine scrapes against the back of Keith’s throat. He pants and cries out, “ _Shiro_!” when the action is repeated. Keith stares with wide eyed wonder at the wall when Shiro’s mouth kisses his slick away, eating him out with such eager greed that Keith’s can’t do anything but hang on. 

 

He sobs Shiro’s name, forgetting himself. Feels a tear drip over the bridge of his nose and down into the sheets when Shiro groans, “You taste so _good_ , baby. You want me to bring you off like this?” 

 

Keith bites down on his lips to stop himself from answering Shiro with a “Yes, alpha, please.” And instead nods frantically, reaching a shaking hand behind to hold himself open for Shiro in clear invitation.

 

The strangled way Shiro says his name adds to his hope. It’s not just the lust in the alpha’s voice that encourages Keith. It’s the quiet gratitude and surprise. It’s the gentle way Shiro pulls his hips up and the gentler kiss he presses to _each_ of Keith’s fingers before pressing his mouth and tongue against Keith’s entrance.

 

Keith clutches at his hair, shamed by the noises he’s making and delighted at how _wonderful_ Shiro’s scent is. He’s drowning in it. Drowning in Shiro’s scent, taste, smell, _touch_. Breaks the surface to take one last gasp before the sensation of Shiro’s tongue breaching him yanks him back down. His orgasm grabs him by the leg and pulls him deeper, ignoring his thrashing form. Curls around each of his limb to force him still. Completely submerged and beaten, Keith takes in more and more of Shiro until he’s drowned and spent.

 

And Shiro still continues to lap at his hole. Drags Keith’s orgasm out by using one finger to work the omega’s prostate. Keith hears nothing but the frantic beating of his heart and his own ragged breathing. Prays for this moment to last forever. But too long and not soon enough, Shiro finally shows mercy and stops. He pulls his finger out, presses one last wet kiss on Keith’s twitching hole, and turns Keith over.

 

Keith’s body trembles and shakes in the aftermath, ears number as white static plays inside his heard. Distantly he realizes Shiro’s gathering him up in his lap, crooning gentle praises to Keith that he doesn’t process but understands well enough from Shiro’s tone. It makes him weakly nuzzle his nose and mouth against Shiro’s jawline, wordlessly asking for a kiss.

 

Shiro notices the gesture and answers, dropping sweet kisses on Keith’s cheek, nose, lips, murmuring, “So good. Always so good for me. My sweet omega.”

 

Fierce pride and hotter hope burns Keith’s insides, granting him the strength to hold onto Shiro’s wrist as the alpha strokes his neck. “My alpha,” he breathes out, reveling in the way the two words cause Shiro’s scent to heighten. It's unparalleled delight and satisfaction. Keith feels his hope solidify into belief. 

 

They’ll need to talk about this eventually. Maybe after Keith wakes up. Maybe in the morning. But Keith thinks maybe he wasn’t so foolish to hope for more. He licks his dry lips and repeats the words, softer and more lovingly, “ _My_  alpha.”

 

He feels a part of him melt in sheer delight and relief when Shiro murmurs, in the _exact_  same tone, “ _My_  omega.”


End file.
